In Time For Christmas
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: Robin and Amon have made it out of Japan, safe. They now reside in England...Amon...in ENGLAND Robin, after being reminded, remembers that its close to Christmas. She decides to do something for Amon. Dramatic... AR
1. Thoughts

(Chapter 1)

The morning sun rose and creeped into the room of a young woman, who mind you, was sleeping peacefully. Or atleast, she WAS.  
A loud slam of a door immediately woke the girl from her slumber. She pulled a house coat over her body, and walked to the main room of her new home.

// Must have been Amon...//

To say that Robin was suprised was a lie. She heard it every morning. Amon would leave to go to work, which he still left a mystery to her.

Her beautiful, but sleep ridden face contorted with a yawn. Robin Sleepily walked to the kitchen, looking tiredly at the note that was left by the coffee maker.

Robin,

Don't forget: Nagira is to arrive today.

Amon

She sighed. It was aweful that only Nagira knew where they were. He was the only one she could see from home. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything. It was just that she wanted to see everyone else too. He was quite amusing when he was trying to get a girl to come with him to some club or something. He acted the same as he did at home.

Home. Wasn't this her home? No. Home was with Touko, drinking tea. Home was with Michael, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee at late hours of the night. Home was laughing while Doujima and Sakaki argued back and forth to each other, all the while ignoring Kosaka's pestering to get back to work. Karasuma would be telling her to not worry about how Amon ignored her.  
It was just in his nature to act as though he didn't give a damn.

But Robin knew better. The day that Solomon had come to Raven's Flat to capture her, Amon had gone against Zaizen. Amon had helped her escape. He told her everything about Kate, his old partner that had been annihlated. By his hand. She began to wonder what that must feel like. It had to be horrible. To have to kill the one person you've had to fight beside for so long.

She grimaced as she recalled the nightmares she used to have frequently. Amon would be standing above her, his gun pointed at her head. She was just glad that it hadn't happened, and that her nightmares went away. They only went away because one night, she woke up in tears. She sobbed as quietly as she could, but it hadn't been quiet enough to keep from Amon.

Flashback 

She looked up into his eyes. They showed resentment. Resent towards her. She could feel the tears flow down her face.  
She attempted to call to him, tell him to stop. To drop his gun.

He never listened.

And just as he was about to pull the trigger, she would close her eyes and wail. That was when she would wake up.

Now, normally, she would just cry and nothing would occur because Amon was never home to hear. He never knew. But she liked it that way. If he knew what her nightmares were of, he would think of her weak to cry over something so small. He would tell her that she ought to know that he would never do that to her. Afterall, hadn't he helped her escape? Hadn't he stayed with her this whole time? Hadn't he helped back to her feet as she went through a small state of depression of having to leave her home behind, never to return? Yes. To all of the above.

The difference tonight, though, was that when she cried, SOMEONE walked into her room. SOMEONE sat down beside her and wrapped a warm arm around her bare shoulders. SOMEONE, then, wrapped another arm around her, and pulled her closer as she cried into her hands. They pulled her hands down and placed a hand behind her head, pulling it nearer to their strong, firm chest. She could feel the person's hair tickle her neck as they leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

// Such a deep voice. Such a soothing voice. That sounds like...//

She lifted her head up to see who it was.

Dark hair framed his face. Dark eyes looked down at her, half-lidded. He was showing sympathy. Not much, but enough for her to know that he cared. It was just enough to see that he wasn't completely heartless as believed by everyone at home.

She gasped.

// Amon...why?//

She felt his hand trail to her face, ridding her face of the drops that fell down to her chin.

Robin looked down to her hands, trying to hide the rush of blood to her face. His hand was suddenly below her chin, lifting her face to look him in the eye. Then he spoke.

" Will you be alright, now?"

She nodded meakly, confusion spread on her face.

She watched him rise from her bed, and walk to the door. He stopped just as he got the the wooden door, turning to face her slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his head. He continued to walk out just as they both heard the phone ring.

Present time 

She sighed as she continued to absent mindedly make coffee. Amon would be home by two 'o clock this afternoon. It said so on the calendar posted on the fridge. She chuckled as she remembered the phone call that night.

Flashback--again.

It had been Nagira. Drunk. Telling Amon he would be over in five minutes, to make sure he pulled out some extra covers and sheets, and to make sure Robin was in bed 'cause he might just have a lady friend with him. She recalled how Amon came in, a smirk on his face. She laughed as she watched Amon shake the phone back and forth, only one word coming out of his mouth.

" Blackmail."

She rememebred when Nagira really did come over. Amon had, indeed, used the conversation as blackmail. Nagira was not to plan anything against Amon in any way. Normally when he came over, he usually planned something for Amon that consisted of him getting close to Robin. Needless to say, Amon didn't like it. He never liked getting close to anyone, she noticed.

Except for Touko.

Present time--again.

She sighed sadly as she recalled how she watched them walk together one night on a bridge. They were so close. Touko looked happy. Amon looked like himself, but she was certain that he must be happy inside too.

She wished she could make him that happy. She wished she could make him feel as though he actually WANTED to stay here.  
With her...

// This is all my fault. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have to still be here.//

A tear escaped her eye.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

" Hey! You in there?"

(End Chapter 1) 


	2. Problems

Chapter two of:

" In Time For Christmas"

By: Neko-yuff16

Review Responses:

Ayjah: thanks for bein' the first!! i know he can't but just wait...there'll be more, i promise.  
And here's your " more, more, more!" now i know how otehr author's feel when they update, and its like, i give them a review in like, fifteen minutes...yeah...i swear i felt my head grow bigger  
you hath inflated the ego...' i plan to make this chapter better...but im kinda proud of it...ya know?  
ok...enough with your response...feel special...i never give this much back...

Chapter 2

End of chapter one (aka: recap)

She sighed sadly as she recalled how she watched them walk together one night on a bridge. They were so close. Touko looked happy. Amon looked like himself, but she was certain that he must be happy inside too.

She wished she could make him that happy. She wished she could make him feel as though he actually WANTED to stay here.  
With her...

This is all my fault. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have to still be here.

A tear escaped her eye.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

" Hey! You in there?"

chapter 2, (for real this time)

Her head shot up at the sound of someone at her door. She didn't hear what they said, so she kept quiet.

" Hey! I said, ' You in there?'"

She sighed with relief...

Just Nagira. She would be sure to give him hell for scaring her like that. He was supposed to call before he got here to give her a heads up that he was coming.

She walked to door in a haste so his yelling wouldn't wake up anyone else in the building.

She looked at him as he walked in, a grin on his face.

Just like always...I swear his face must be stuck like that or something...

" You were SUPPOSED to call..."

Nagira nervously scratched his head. Pissing a witch off was NOT wise. Pissing the witch off that his brother watched after...

He had signed a death wish when he didn't call...

" Aww...c'mon, Robin. I forgot. You don't expect me to remember everything, do you?"

" No not, everything. I just expect you to remember a small task that Amon has asked you to do everytime you come."

Nagira sighed. He muttered, " Oh, well...Can't do nothin' now..."

Robin shook her head, taking his bag with her as she walked towards the living room. Nagira raised his head in suprise. She wasn't mad.I can deal with that...

He followed to the couch, where he always slept. He wouldn't tkae Robin's bed because his gentlemanly (is that a word?) side wouldn't let him. He woudn't take Amon's bed because Amon was grumpy when he didn't get a good night's sleep. Not that Nagira, himself, wasn't but...a pissy Amon was NOT something he wanted to deal with...ever...even if he was the big brother,  
Amon was still scary.

Even he had to admit that his little brother was not someone to fool with. Mind you they had actually had a few brotherly spats before, but that was different. That was to entertain Robin. She said it was " amusing to watch the boys play."

" Are you hungry, Nagira?"

" Huh? Oh yeah...plane food sucks."

He heard a giggle come from the kitchen. Yep. Amon would be having a field day right about now. If he were here...

He walked into the kitchen, and looked around. It looked about the same as before. There was a small calendar posted on the fridge. When he took a closer look, he noticed that it was Amon's schedule. It said that he was off tomorrow for Christmas.  
( Do they have Christmas in England? oh well, they do now...)

He began to wonder if either had taken notice of the date. It was Christmas Eve. It didn't seem as though Robin had taken notice. And if she hadn't noticed, he was positive Amon hadn't.

You see, whenever he came, and there was some holday coming up soon, he would always hear Robin telling Amon that he needed to remember the day was coming up. It was as though she were a talking calendar. She could tell you everything. Really.

The sound of a door opening gained both person's attention. Nagira placed a hand on Robin's back, signaling for her to stay put. She nodded slightly, walking further into the kitchen.

As Nagira walked out of the kitchen, he saw something moving to his left, near the entrance of the apartment. He sighed in relief.

" It's okay, Robin. Just the idiot."

He saw Amon shoot him glare. Nagira shrugged.

Amon leaned back a little to see Robin grinning and shaking her head while making something to eat. He leaned forward again,  
then bent over to untie his muddy boots.

" Are you hungry, Amon?"

" Yes. What are you making?" he replied in his cool voice. ( his voice rocks...its sexy...::nods:: yeah...)

" Nothing much, really. Just something small to go with coffee."

She heard a grunt from the entrance that pretty much told her that Amon approved. She continued making small cake-like foods for them all.

after breakfast 

" Amon?"

" Yes?"

" Why are you back so early?"

Robin didn't have it in her to ask why he was HOME so early. As was explained earlier...this isn't home. Home was... well, you know what home was.

Makes me want doughnuts.She laughed at herself.

Nagira and Amon both watched as she continued to laugh at something that they had yet to find. Nagira finally spoke up.

" Are you okay?" he asked suspiciously.

Amon nodded in agreement. (for once...tch...its about damn time...)

Robin stopped immediately, and began to turn red.

Nagira chuckled at her exspense.

" Awwe! Lookie here! She's red! She's blushing. How cute! Now mind to tell us just what was so damn amusing."

She looked to Amon, face still red.

" Humor me," he said.

" Nothing really...I just thought of something from home that was completely random. It made me want...doughnuts...for some reason..."

Nagira laughed at her until he felt his ribs being jabbed by a certain brother's elbow. He turned his gaze to Amon, and sent him a glare.

" Who says you could hit me?"

" Hmph. I didn't hit you. I merely gave you a hard tap. That's all. And no one said anything about me having to listen to anyone if I wanted to beat you up." he stated, but not before quietly adding, " so there." (cant anyone else imagine a chibi Amon, arms crossed, and his tongue sticking out to Nagira? I mean, seriously people...it would make me happy...)

Robin laughed again while gathering the dirty dishes, then carrying them into the kitchen.

Nagira looked over to Amon skeptically.

" You're doing this for her, aren't you?"

Amon looked over to his brother in confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

" I mean acting like this. You're making funnies for her. You're trying to get her to like you, aren't you?"

" I am doing no such thing. Why would I want her to 'like' me if I don't 'like' her? It would be pointless."

Unknown to them, the said girl was standing right in the kitchen doorway, listening to them talk. And obviously, that was all she needed to hear. She walked back into the kitchen, clutching a towel.

She had been right. Only Touko could get close to him. He had 'liked' Touko, but never Robin. She never felt the tears fill her eyes, nor did she hear the heavy steps of someone coming closer. She felt a hand on her back, gently rubbing in small circles.

" Hey, what's wrong?" she heard Nagira ask.

She shook her head, tears falling silently on the counter.

" Nothing."

" Hmph. Can't lie to me. I may not have known you my whole life, but that doesn't mean that I can't tell when you're upset."

" Then I can't tell you."

" And why not? Do you not trust me or something?"

Robin's eyes shot open in denial.

" Oh no, no. I do trust you. It's just that...well...hmmm..."

Nagira just semi-laughed at her.

" Don't worry. I get it," he said, but after some thought, added," but I think I know a way to fix your problem."

chapter 2 ish finished, ya? (wakka, anyone)

yay!!! another chappie!!! aint it great! If any of you watch Inu Yasha, then please, by all means, feel free to check out my two other Inu stories:

" My Only One" (one-shot)

and

" The Way You Are" (five chappies so far) 


	3. chapter 3

(review responses) 

Riika- ok! im glad you like it! and i WILL continue...' dont worry...cute puppy eyes...

Ayjah- well, you should feel special...why did you put virginia in your review? Do you have me mixed up with someone else? oh well...'ok! kewl! i was right about the whole Christmasy thing then! yay! yes...his voice...i want the guy i like to have his voice...::drools:: ahhhhhhhhhh...::drip, drip:: ahem! anyways! I had fun with the brothers...and i still will cuz theres more! im thinking of writing a fic just on them having a fight. And i could see a chibi Amon too...im gonna draw one... and hes gonna be pissed at nagira for telling him what to do...and im sure hed be mortified...itd be great.  
I left her in tears for a good reason...i think.... i dunno! ::takes a deep breath:: and for the last thing to say to you now: Thanks! i hope this chapter is as good as the last... (wow...you ARE special!!! you get the longest responses...wow)

Amon's Angel of Darkness- i will probly write a one-shot N/R, just for you! and some others that have said the same thing as you. This one wont be an N/R, but maybe later, if youre good, ill give ya one! j/k! but really, i probly will write one sooner or later...we'll just have to wait and see...

Zurizip- I will be sure to do just that!

Ken no Kakera- Thanks!! and youll get those updates a soon as possible, i promise!

Black Mamba and B.W.A- where'd you get the name, cuz its one ive nEVER seen before...interesting... and everyone else loves the Chibi-Amon thing too... and dont worry, im not stopping now...not when theyre not even together yet...ya know?

I have found that most of they icons i use for things such as thoughts and such dont come up, so ill have to think of to indicate these occurences, k? ( wow...i sounded so sophisticated...) -- that was alliteration...

((LAST TIME...))

" Hmph. Can't lie to me. I may not have known you my whole life, but that doesn't mean that I can't tell when you're upset."

" Then I can't tell you."

" And why not? Do you not trust me or something?"

Robin's eyes shot open in denial.

" Oh no, no. I do trust you. It's just that...well...hmmm..."

Nagira just semi-laughed at her.

" Don't worry. I get it," he said, but after some thought, added," but I think I know a way to fix your problem."

(( NOW))

She looked at him skeptically.

" I highly doubt that you could. It would be nearly impossible. Believe me."

He patted her back.

" I know the perfect way that you could get his attention. It may take a beating on my part, but oh well...He'll hate me more so now than before...but, who cares. He hates the world."

She shook her head, then looked at the doorway, then continued making breakfast.

Nagira made a small sound in his throat, then turned his head to see Amon standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at his older brother.

" What, exactly, will I hate you for?"

Amon watched Robin cough nervously, trying to concentrate on cutting the banana without cutting her finger. He eyed her cautiously, watching as she avoided looking to her left where he and Nagira were curretnly standing.

" Robin?"

" Hm?"

Amon looked to Nagira, then asked," What did he say to you?"

" Nothing." she replied hastily.

He looked back to her.

" Don't lie to me."

" It was nothing. Don't worry. I've taken care of it already."

Amon glared at Nagira once more, looking back to Robin before turning and walking in to the living room.

Nagira looked to Robin.

" See? I told you you needed my help."

She sighed and shook her head, continuing to cut the fruit.

(( SCENE CHANGE-- LIVING ROOM WITH AMON))

He glared at his hands in his lap.

What is Nagira up to now? Wasn't the fact that he had blackmail on him enough to shut him up and not try anything stupid?

' Like trying to get you and Robin together?' a voice said in his head. (he's 'gone stark ravin' mad1!! not!)

' Exactly.' he answered.

He then sighed. Why did Nagira keep trying to do something that was never going to happen? Didn't he remember what happened to Touko?

' He doesn't know about Touko, you idiot.' he berated himself.

Okay, so maybe he and Nagira weren't exactly the epitome of a good brotherly relationship, but the fact that Amon was letting him stay while he visited should mean enough, shouldn't it? It should show that he cares in some off-hand way about what happens to his older brother, and only living relative that he cared to associate with...

It just didn't show that he told his brother EVERYTHING...

Like how he really did like Robin...

And how he only stopped Nagira's plans because he felt as though he were lower than her...he DID kill his partner, afterall...

And he had been sent to kill her...okay, so maybe not kill, but watch over her, and if she did anything funny, THEN kill her.

He sighed. There was just no other way to put it. He loved her. He cared so much more about her than he ever had with Touko.

Touko had been all about the gifts and the dates. She never wanted to just sit down for awhile and do nothing but watch movies or something to that equivalent. It was always out to the park, or to the mall, or something like that...

And of course, he being unable to say no to women, obliged.

Except for once. He had gotten into a fight with her. She had noticed him looking at her roomate, and his partner, Robin Sena.

(( FLASHBACK-- FIGHT WITH TOUKO))

" AGH! Amon! Are you even listening to me?! Or are you too busy thinking of the girl?"

He just stared at her. That was pretty much a silent confession.

" Ugh...I knew it!" she screamed.

After she calmed a bit, she asked quietly," So. What does she have that I don't?"

He sighed looking down. He gave the completely wrong answer, or atleast to Touko it was wrong.

" I don't know yet. She only got here yesterday."

Touko fumed, then sighed, clearly frustrated.

" Come on. Let's go for a walk. Let's go to the park this time." she said, thinking to herself,' We go to the park because Robin is at Harry's which would be in the other direction...'

" No."

She looked up at him.

" What?"

" I said, 'no'. No as in, I'm not going with you. I have to go to Harry's. Everyone else is waiting on me."

" You mean, Robin is waiting for you?"

He looked towards the door, longing to go through it now.

" Yeah. Whatever. I got to go. I'll see you later."

He walked to the door, opening it, then closing it with a click.

(( PRESENT TIME))

" Amon?"

He lifted his head, dragged out of his daze by Robin's soft voice coming from the kitchen doorway. He turned his head around to look at her, his eyes softer than she was used to.

She looked deeper into his eyes, trying to memorize every detail, seeing as she did not get to witness a soft side of him everyday.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

" Ummm...I was just wondering...if...uhh...if you wanted me to leave?"

He drew back in suprise.

" Why would I want you to leave?"

She began to look nervous, fidgeting with the towel in her hands.

" I figured you might want to try to sort things out with Nagira. You seem to be more irritated with him than usual today."

Amon sighed.

" You don't have to leave. I would prefer if you were to..."

He was interrupted by Nagira's voice.

" Yeah, Robin. Leave for about fifteen minutes, ok?"

Amon gave him a wary glance. What was he trying?

Robin looked back to Nagira, and nodded. She walked to the door, grabbed her coat, then laced her boots before opening the door. She gave Amon and Nagira one last glance before walking out, and shutting the door.

E N D

OF CHAPTER 3

1- " Alice In Wonderland"-- The March Hare says that Alice has gone " stark ravin' mad!" when she askes the riddle.

::sigh:: well, heres 3!! i really dont have much to say except these might be coming later cuz school starts back tmw.  
i guess ill see yun's later!!! (im from the south, cantya tell?)

ttyl! buh bye!

Neko-yuff out!


	4. solutions

Review responses: 

**Ayjah**- oh, ok..i thought you had me confused with someone else...i was gonna feel bad if you had... oh well! and thanks...i didnt know about that girl virginia....so cute! and im trying to start working on my chibi of Amon soon. thought you might wanna know... and you... a "wee one"...that sounds SO cute! I like Nagria too...he's sexy, but in a Nagira sorta-way...ya know? And Amon letting her out alone, yeah...there's a good reason for it. It's actually in this chapter.... I'm sure you'll love the angst and drama in this one. and to you, thanks for the long response to my long response (the end) ( im sure youre thinking its about damn time...)

**Megan Consoer**- yeah, and thanks! i will write more, dont worry!

**Ken no Kakera**- thanks! i had fun writing last chapter... you thought it was funny?! wow...odd sense of humor, but cool!! i need to add more humor to my story, don't you think? i mean real humor ...freak... j/k!!!lol knowing me, ida found something funny too...so dont worry... its good to know someone understands me... ( isnt it obvious that i love that face...)

**maiden**- youre names long, so i figured id shorten it for a while... is it realy that great... thanks! im glad i kept everyone in character! so far... i know this one wasnt ASAP sent, but school started back, and im gonna have geometry homework EVERY NIGHT!!! my teacher said the only time i wouldnt have it was on spring break...::sighs:: this semster's gonna suck....--...

**Celebrien**- thanks! and fluff will be added to this chapter, i think... its kinda fluff but kinda not...Amon and Robin will not be together in this chapter. Its more like their own personal feelings as to what happens...but im not gonna say what!

**Black mamba**- cool...im not too hot on Kill Bill, though...im a hopeless romantic, so things lilke that just dont seem to get my interest as much as romance fanfiction... what was your old penname, cuz ive probly read something from you...

**cat....kyobi**- he's up to something...but things dont turn out like he wants them to in this chapter...another who thinks im in character! it makes me happy! ::squee:: (the equivalent to a happy squeal. My friend, spencer, would get mad at me cuz i would squeal, so one day on the internet he made up :squee: for me cuz i couldnt squeal on an IM...hes so nice sometimes) why are you mad for cliffies? they make the readers want more, so for me, theyre good... great! england DOES have it!  
yay!! im not in the bad...

**AAOTD**- i like this shorter acronym much better! im currently thinking of a N/R...yeah...well, its good to have some change dontcha think? you see A/R's everywhere, but hardly any N/R's...and they need some more M/R's too...and some S/D's too. thanks! Nagira will always win...hes just that good... only cuz he can admit things better than Amon can...so he knows that Amon liked Robin before Amon would even admit it...amusing,eh? it must suck to have an older sibling know you like somone before you even know...

**Meeko Melodie**- here's more!! youre gonna hate me for this chapter!

That was the responses. if i happen to have missed anyone...im sorry... i try not to, but just tell me so i can recognize you next time

**(ok...chapter 4!!)**

" Okay, Nagira. What are you up to?" ( wow. he just jumps to it, deosnt he?)

Nagira sighed. His little brother was so stupid sometimes...

" I'm not UP to anything. I just figured I'd give you a chance to tell me why the hell you haven't gotten with her yet! And don't give me this shit about not 'liking' her! Because I know you're lying to me. And to yourself. So why not make things easier, and just fess up?"

Amon growled. He'd had enough.

" I do NOT like her! It's much more than that, and you know it! So..."

He stopped. He had just told Nagira...he looked to his feet, embarassed. The one thing he tried to keep away from everyone was the one thing that Nagira was able to get out of him. And he probably didn't even mean for it to happen!

' Damnit!' Amon thought,' Now he'll tell Robin. This is going worse than I had planned.'

Nagira looked to his little sibling with sympathy. He looked like a little kid agin, his head hung low, cheeks and ears red. ( ::squee:: so cute!!! i feel another chibi-Amon coming along...)

" Amon," he began," why won't you just tell her? I don't think you realize how much it kills her inside to think that you can't stand to be near her. She's positvie that you don't love her. I've tried to convince her that it's possible, but she just shakes her head, and tells me 'no'. I think you need to do a little fixin'."

Amon raised his head in question.

" What kind of fixing?"

" Her. She needs you. And you need to see that she feels like she's in this alone. You never do anything with her. You..."

" You're wrong."

Nagira drew back a bit.

" Wha?"

" I said,' you're wrong.' I have done things with her. I've showed I care. Isn't that enough?"

Nagira laughed inside.

" And just, pray tell, have you done to show you give a damn?"

" I'm certain you don't remember, but the night you called, shitfaced, I was walking out of her room. She'd had a nightmare that left her in tears. I'm beginning to think it wasn't the first time, either."

Nagira looked, and waited for him to continue. And waited, waited, waited...

" And...? How did you show that you're not an iceberg?"

Amon glared at him.

" I..." he looks off to the side, his face blushing," comforted her."

Big brother laughed.

" And how'd you do that? You haven't tried to make her less innocent, have you?"

Amon's entire face was red, including his ears.

" N..no. I would never...I mean..."

' ah ha...' Nagira thought to himself.' Soft spot. Talk about Robin and sex in the same sentence and he goes red...how cute...'

" Don't worry. I was only kidding. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that to her. You...LOVE her too much! HA!"

Amon sighed, his face becoming the norm again.

' Why don't I just fess up...he knows anyways...NO! I will NOT!!! This is NAGIRA! He'll tell everyone at home!!! GRRR! DAMN HIM!'

" Hey Amon."

" What?!"

" uh...:cough, cough:, it's been, like, 30 minutes now. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Amon looked at the watch on his wrist. It had, indeed, been 30 minutes.

" She should have been back by now."

Amon and Nagira both looked at each other, then made bee-lines for the door, grabbing necessary coats and other things before leaving.

**(scene change)**

She walked through the park that was nearest to their apartment, admiring the snow.

She continued thinking of what was in her mind in the kitchen.

' He doesn't deserve this. He needs to go home. If it will make him happy.'

She sighed, her breath showing through the air. She looked around her, looking to the leave-less trees that were covered in a blanket of snow. She raised her hand to one of the limbs, watching the snow fall. Some of it fell in her hair, and on her face.

**(scene change)**

Amon and Nagira, both, were running down roads and alleyways, trying to find her. Amon pointed towards an alleyway, signaling to Nagira to go that way, while he continued on. Nagira nodded, and turned while running.

' Please don't let them find her. Please, dear God, or whoever else is there, don't let her be caught.' Nagira thought.' I don't think Amon could live with himself if she were to be caught. Hell, I'd be pretty depressed too.'

**On another hand:**

Amon was running, hard. Fast. Fastest and hardest he'd ever ran. His facce was numb, but he couldn't tell if that was from fear or the cold air.

Where had she gone to? Where would she go?

He began to think of places that Robin had liked.

Rivers.

No. Too cold.

Churches.

None near here.

Park.

His eyes widened as he thought. The perfect place. Not too cold, but enough solitude. Perfect.

He made his way to the nearest park, guided by the trees that he saw off in the distance.

**(scene change)**

She sighed. The best way to make him happy. What would make him happy?

' He wants to go home, I'm sure. But he can't do that with me holding him back. So what can I do?'

:Leave.: a voice said.

:Leave. He will go if he does not have to watch for you. Leave:

Robin's eyes watered. The voice was right. The only he could get back home was if she left. If he didn't have to watch out for her anymore.

She let out a shuddering breath.

' So be it.' She looked back in the direction of their apartment. This would be it.

' Goodbye.' She continued walking away, a tear sliding down her face. She couldn't risk going back. He might be there. He would wonder why she was late. She would only anger him more. She would have to leave her things there. Maybe he could sell some things to get more money.

' Never forget, Amon. I love you.'

**(end of chapter)**

you guys must hate me right about now.

and to Celebrien: im sorry, i was wrong...no fluff now, but wait next chapter!! you must understand that this is all coming from nowhere, i dont plan these chapters out...dont be angry!! please!!

ill update soon, believe me. I cant wait for the next chapter.


	5. Terrible Times

Review Responses:

Ayjah- dontcha mean " no leave!" not no leave... i could gotten meaner...but in this chapter, youre gonna hate me more...: (my sadistic face)that chibi amon is still in my head  
and yes, i could imagine a chibi nagira! and thanks! i try to respond to the best of my ability who knows...there are porbably more that can knock him down...who knows...O.o i have a big bro, and its fun! we wrestled in my mother-in-law's front yard one night... it was great! youll have to forgive me, cuz this story aint over yet, babe! (no im not a guy.  
im a chick...but i dant mean babe personally, k? ') you shouldnt be put out cuz of this...it gets better...trust me! and here is the next one!!!

tankbbg- im glad ive made you happy! and im sorry, but i cant fulfill your request...just read and youll find out!

shippo123456- the fact that one of my favorite authors has reviewed me gives me some much pride! and the fact that it was a positive note too!!!!! your really great!! and i appreciate you taking your time to review for such a worthless person such as i! (for all the reviews!)and yes...chbi amon! wouldnt the world be better with one? ill make one just you wait and see! and yes...poor, poor nagira...tis a sad, sad tale we tell of those who were murdered by their own flesh and blood...wouldnt you agree?? i told you youd be hatin me.  
yeah...amon was under pressure, wouldnt you say? yes, i believe so...

Angel452- i cant tell you what happens!!! then what would be the point of me writing?! ill post soon, maybe...(or i may feel like torturing you...MWA!)

Ken no Kakera- yeah...he let the secret slip by accident...poor guy...trying to be so isolated and all, only to screw up...and its all his own fault... And i cant promise anything about Robin...im kinda writing this as i go...i had it planned, but things are going a bit differently than i had planned, but oh well...its still to you guys, so i dont mind...

Black Mamba (i shortened this one too...)- yes..i had to have a cliffie! its to keep you guys hooked and wanting more! its good for me, and also good for you cuz the more reviews i get, the quicker i wanna finish the next chapter for you...you see?! it makes logical sense (or atleast i hope so...) yeah, it was gettin good, wasnt it? and the fact that you love my stories...makes me wanna cry, cuz i thought they sucked but i guess thats just me...ill try to keep it up as much as possible, if only for the sake of everyone's happiness (plus my own!) you used my word, squee...id say my friend started a trend, but hed hate me...and cool ill look through my things and see if i have anything from you, k?

In True Meanings- thanks! you mean further? lol! but i cant promise anything!! im sure she could find places to go, and for some reason it just popped in my head: you ARE Yuna...i dont know why, but that just caught...'

Megan Consoer- thanks! and i will, you betcha!

Seashah- i try not to make everything fluff...fluff is good, but not in excess, ya know? you dont have to sulk anymore! its here!!!

AAOTD- you are the ONLY person to say yay to that happening...you suprised me! way to go...its not easy to suprise me like that! and now that youve mentioned it, i will add some Amon Angst. I wasnt planning to, but it sounds good, so yeah...itll happen! i plan on writing one for her and all the guys at some point. even sakaki...ill have to think of that one for a while, though. I have a good micheal one planned, and a good nagira one too. i have a brother, too, but hes 29. He turned 29 last december 23! i couldnt go to his party though. They had alcy-hol. yeah...so i had to stay behind at mom's house. My sister and her fiancee went, but i got stuck at home, watching nothing in particular.  
it sucked... yes...my sister and my bro both have blackmail on me...its aweful... i think duct tape solves all problems...even annoying loud people...and people who have wandering hands (tying their wrists)...ttyl!

Cat/wolf Witch Kyobi- youve used it too!!:: squee:: ive started something! actually, my friend started something...hell get mad if he finds out i used it...he made it up for me to use...lol ::squee:: its good to know im not the only squealer... its great to squeal, isnt it? its so much fun! id do it just to make him mad sometimes, till he finally got tired of it...so i had to stop before he began to ignore me... lol! thanks for not being a thief and here's the next chapter, just like you asked! (actually, just like all of you asked...)

wiccanMethuselah- thank you! i dont think that some people realize how big a part methuselah plays in the show. shes not in my fic, but still, if it werent for her, robin wouldnt be where she is now, ya know? i made someone's day better!!  
::dances:: () () ()

thats it!

now for more angst "fun"... MWA!! ( i may decide to leave another cliffie...i dunno, depends...thought i might fore warn everyone)

GUESS WHAT I DID PEOPLE? I DREW A CHIBI AMON!!!! FINALLY! AND HES SO CUTE! AND CHIBI! aint it amazing what i can do while watching " Whose Line Is It Anyway?" thats a great show...anyone else watch it too? i love that show!!  
anyways....on with my story! (btw! is anyone keeping up with FF7: AC? I CANT FING WAIT FOR IT!!! OMG! I CLAIM VINNIE BOY! actually, we can all share his sexiness...yes..and the rest of the hot guys too... we'll put them in circulation between each other...)

AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE A BETA READER, TELL ME! i originally have 2 others, but they dont watch WHR, so they beta my inu stories.

/chapter 5/

He searched through the alleyways, looking left and right, trying to see if he could catch a small glimpse of one of the things that he held dearest. She tied right up there with his law firm. Yep.  
She was pretty damn important.

But of course, not as important as Amon thought she was.

Heh. He had blackmail on Amon now. Amon had fessed up. He said he liked her...

He kept running, and kept running, trying to find anything that would reveale her location, or anywhere that she had been recently.

(scene change)

He ran towards the nearest park, hoping to make it in time. In time before someone else got a hold of his dear Robin. That was when he saw it. A bit of black. Just like her coat. He ran in the direction of the object, hoping that it was her.  
It continued running towards the other end of the park, not stopping but once. But even that was only for a little while before it began running again.

He caught up to it, realizing that it was, indeed, Robin.

" ROBIN!" he called. She didn't look back. He called her again, only more passionately. She still ran.

' Why is she running? Doesn't she hear me?' He had almost caught up to her when he saw it.

( scene change-- sorta...its actually only person change...)

She ran faster. He was right behind her. She had to get away. She couldn't go back. He would only be angry at her. She wasn't watching where she was going, really. She just knew that she ahd to get away.  
So she just continued to run in the direction she was before. She had seen him come into the park, so she began to run, trying to get away from him. She had to stop for a moment, to breathe and to also help the small child she had knocked over.

She caught her breath, helped the kid up, then started again.

( AAOTD: i cant say that your exact wish will be fulfilled, but something akin to it will be, i hope.)

All she knew was that she had to get away. She couldn't let him catch her. He would probably turn into the devil himself with anger for her. And he wouldn't be happy. So running was her only option.

She continued running, not paying any heed to her current location, until she heard a car honk it's horn. She stopped running to see what was happening, then everything went black.

( person change--Amon)

He stood at the edge of the park, in terror. His heart stopped beating. He felt tears prick his eyes. Everything good flashed before his eyes:

:memories:

" Please, Amon! I need to see the crime scene."

:Flash:

" Will you be alright now?"

:Flash:

' That beautiful, but rare smile I see from her. Stunning.'

:Flash:

" He's my brother-in-law."

:Flash:

--Holding her the night she had the nightmare.--

:Flash:

--Watching her as the well closed before the officers came for him.--

:Flash--back to present:

He felt the tears slide down his face. He ran to her side, sliding on the icy pavement, before stopping at her unmoving body. He grabbed her freezing hand, screaming out her name.

" ROBIN!"

No answer.

" RO-BIN!"

Still...nothing.

" Robin, DAMNIT! ANSWER ME!"

He finally broke down. He didn't wail, or bawl, but he did sob. His shoulders shook violently as he brought her closer to his body. His arms wrapped around her limp figure, as he cried out her name, time and time again. He could just barely feel her breath. It was hardly even there.

" Please. Dear God, no. Not her. Take me, please." he whimpered. His eyes were shut tight as he heard a gasp, then a deep voice saying, " Oh no. Someone, CALL AN DAMN AMBULANCE! NOW!"

Nagira ran to his little brother, looking around the area. There was blood on the pavement. The car that hit her was parked right by them, the driver standing by the car, his face pale. Nagira stood back up, walking over to the man.  
Nagira raised his fist, prepared to strike the man, until he heard something.

" Don't, Nagira. He didn't mean to."

It sounded like Robin, but when he looked back, she was still unconcious. He looked to the man again, then sneered.

" You better feel pretty damn shitty right now, cuz if you don't, and she don't make it, it'll be your ass."

Nagira then walked back to Amon, kneeling by his brother, running his hand through his hair. He felt tears fall. He placed a hand on Amon's back, rubbing gently.

He could hear the ambulance coming in the distance.

He helped the people load her in the vehicle, and when they tried to prevent Amon from coming, Nagira looked to them and shook his head, indicating that they had better just give up.

He walked past the driver, and faked an attack to him. The man shuddered away.

( A week later)

His eyes were red from loss of sleep. His stomach growled from the fact that he hadn't eaten in about three days. It didn't matter. As long as he could still hear the machine's bleeping with her heart, and he could hold her hand, he didn't care what ailments he gained. As long as she lived.

He would occasionally talk to her, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. He never did.

He looked over to her pale, immoblie hand that was being held in his large, warm one. He squeezed it, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He had yet to move from this chair, excpet for the occasional bathroom break. At those moments, Nagira stayed in his stead.

Back to her, though.

She had suffered a couple broken ribs. Cuts and bruises covered the rest of her body. She had a concussion. That was why she had yet to wake up, or so says the doctors. He didn't like them. They looked at his Robin as though she were some piece of meat or something. On multiple occasions, he had told the doctor that had the current shift, that she was his and his alone. And if any of " you damned nutheads" dared to think otherwise, they would have to answer to he and Nagria both.

Nagira had already left an impression on them.

:Flashback:

" If I hear of any one of you fers messin' with her, I'll have your head on a stick. Both of them."

That was when the hospital staff learned not to mess with the two men who stayed with their new patient.

:end flashback:

Amon looked over to the peaceful Robin. She was beautiful. Just as usual. He sighed. He supposed he had learned something from all of this. Never let the one's you love out of your sight, because you never know what will happen next.

( End)

I now accept anonymous reviews...i didnt even know that i had it off...whoops...' yeah anyways...are you guys mad?' 


	6. Untitled ch6

I dont feel like doing anything with reviews right now, so yeah! thank you for reviewing! 

and i cant believe you guys thought that i would leave them there like that! she didnt even wake up yet!

im not that mean!

And to In True Meanings: I explain the reason why soon, maybe not in this chapter (cuz they arent planned) but maybe the next one.

anyways!

I suppose i left it off at a bad place...you guys thought it was done! im SO FRIGGN SORRY! SERIOUSLY! I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! IT WAS MY FAULT! im sorry! please have mercy on a poor soul, such as i!

/Chapter 6/

Nagira yawned. He had forced Amon to leave for a while to get some fresh air. He told he'd let him know if something happened. He gave him his cell phone. It was boring here. He couldn't bug Amon until he verbally proclaimed his affections to the witch. All because he decided to play nicey-nice big brother, and let him go.

Bleh.

The boredom was a killer.

He looked to the girl lying in the bed, unconcious. That was how she had been since she got here, three weeks ago. She had yet to move. It was unnerving. But of course, not as unnerving for him as it was for Amon.

How the hell had she ended up gettin' hit, anyway? All he knew was that he had heard Amon's vioce calling Robin. So, naturally, he followed. Which led him to the tragic scene.

Amon, tears in his usually emotionless eyes, holding a lifeless-looking Robin in his arms. Blood was everywhere. Nagira remembered running as fast as he could to his brother and friend. He remembered the panic that ran through his veins as he looked more closely at the girl. It seemed like she had no chance of surviving. He knew that Amon had lost his mind. Seeing the one he held so dearly to his heart, lying in the street, blood coming from multiple contusions on her body. It was enough to drive a man insane. Which, Amon wasn't too far off from now.

If that man didn't start taking care of himself again, he could very well die from malnutrition. Nagira knew better than to state this, though. Amon probably wouldn't give a damn, anyways. He recalled hearing Amon whispering to her one night.

/Flashback/

The halls were clear of people, with the exceptional nurses who made it a point to stay clear of him. That was fine. He wasn't here for them. He was here for the girl he had come to call family. The girl who had caused such a ruckus in Japan, who was now causing yet another ruckus; but of a different sort.

Nagira walked to the door, pausing outside once he realized someone was talking to her.

" I just...I just wish that I knew why. Why you were running. Why you never answered to my calls. Is it because...I am horrible to you? Have I pushed you to the point where just the thought of staying near me...disgusts you? If...if you wanted to leave so badly, why didn't you tell me?  
I would've understood...to a point." a pause.

" Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why you wanted...want...to leave. I don't understand you. I don't understand the things you want. When...if...you come back to us, just give me a chance, and I'll try. I swear it. I'll do my best to know what's wrong more often. I can say, though, that looking back, I can see the signs. You were so unhappy. You used to smile at me almost every day. But one day, you just stopped." Another pause.

Nagira sighed. Amon was punishing himself for this. He continued.

" I don't know why you stopped. You just did. I don't remember doing anything that would...wait! I know now. It's not what I do, but more...what I DON'T do."

Nagira sighed again. The man was gonna go crazy if he kept this up. Talking to a nearly dead chick wasn't going to help. Doctors say to talk, but Nagira found no use in it. They were out like a light, so they can't hear...

" Robin! Robin! Are you awake! You moved! Are you here!"

Obviously, her hand twitched or something, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Amon go off. He rushed into the room, looking to the body on the bed. She lay there as he remembered, but maybe he had just missed it. If she had, indeed, twitched, then it would probably be wise to tell a doctor about it. They may be able to tell if she was any better than she was before.

Then, something unexpected happened. They had only expected a twitch, but they got a bit more this time around.

" Amon..."

" Yes..I'm he..." He was interrupted by the young voice.

" I'm so...sorry."

The doctor had been standing by the door after hearing the noise down the hall.

He smiled.

" She seems to be getting better! She is able to put words together now, and now, my boys, it seems as though you have just become a witness to a lapse."

Amon's shoulders slumped. She wasn't back. She hadn't come back to him. He felt a tear form. She had lead him on.

' Of course, I have done the same to her. The night I held her. I'm certain she expected more. The way she looked to me...:sigh:...I suppose...this is payback. I deserve this. I hurt her. I hurt her so much...that she wants to leave.'

He fell back into the chair beneath him. His head and eyes were downcast, the lone tear falling down his pale cheek.

' What have I become? I have become a person who uses others for my own advantage. I used her emotions as a way to keep my mind occupied from other thoughts. Like how I would rather be at home, eating at Harry's Diner, or how I should be lecturing Sakaki on how to behave properly. I used her sadness to occupy myself. I HAVE been horrible...'

He looked up to her.

' I will stay. I will apologize for my behavior. She will know that she is needed here. I will change. I will act accordingly.'

/End Flashback-wasnt that the longest flashback in history, or what/

Nagira yawned. Damn boredom. If he couldn't think of anything else, he could always sing the little song that alien had on the cartoon show.

It went like this:

Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom Doom, Doom Doom, doom, doom, doom

...etc, etc...

And guess the name?

You got it!

The DOOM song!

( GIR IS WONDERFUL! I HAVE A DANCING GIR ON MY COMP! DISCLAIMER! I dont own the doom song. Invader Zim does.)

He sighed.

Ho.

Ly.

Shit.

This was boring. Not a damn thing to do, except wait for lil' bro. Oh Yes...what fun...

" Hnnn...mmmmuhhhhh...nnnnnn"

He turned slowly to the moaning. It was her! She was coming around!

He ran to the door, just to see Amon walking down the hall, head bowed, not showing anyone his eyes.

" AMON! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Amon looked up, and began to run for the door.

" Nnnnn...hnnnn...ahhhh..."

He ran to the girl's side, opposite of Nagira, knowing that he would also like to be here when she came back. He grasped her hand, and squeezed.

" Robin! Robin! I'm here. Please! Stay! We're here! Come on, Robin. Don't leave me again."

She tossed and turned, her head finally finding a comfy spot. She stopped and opened her emerald eyes. The first thing she saw was a blurry figure that was moving something. Then she felt a hand on her face. It was caressing her. It was so warm. She moved her face in the general area of the said appendage, reveling in the feel of it. She felt so much better now that she knew that she was not alone. She opened her eyes once more, but her vision was more focused. And what she saw made her gasp.

/ END CHAPTER 6/

not the end of the story! i figured id better clear that nw! i bet youre happy! i am too! i love my story! it rox! im proud!

you know to review! so do it :3


	7. Lecturing

GOMEN!  
forgive me! i am unworthy::begs: Im so sorry! i havent updated since...forever!  
will you ever forgive me! what if i write something for you all? just name it! make it a type of challenge! Just forgive me! im sorry! (i think i already said, that but just to be safe)  
I am the Kenshin of fanfiction! Sessha is so sorry! gomen! (sesshathis unworthy one or something to that extent...)

Ok...here's the new chappie!

Chapter 7

Amon.

THE Amon was standing above her. She realized then, that it was his hand who had been caressing her face so gently. Amon who she had heard when she so alone and afraid in the darkness of her mind. He had told her of what he thought was the reason why she had ran from him instead of turn to him. It was truly amazing how he thought that he was in the wrong, when it she thought she was.

Her eyes began to pay attention to the details of his face and overall appearance. He seemed run down. His eyes were sunken in and red. A tell-tale sign of constant fatigue and lack of sleep recently. His cheek bones seemed to be a bit more profound than ever, showing malnutrition.

Just what Hell had this man been through since she had been out?

" Robin, how are you feeling in general?"

Her eyebrows drew together at the sound of someone else. She knew that voice...

" Nagira?"

" Yeah, Robin. It's me."

She turned her head to look at him. He didn't seem to be no where NEAR as ragged and worn down as Amon was.

" What should hurt?" they heard her weak voice ask. It was so hoarse. It made Amon wince a bit. Nagira just shook his head and ran a hand over his face in a tired way.

" I'll just go get the Doc, 'kay?"

She nodded softly.

" Robin?"

Her face slowly turned to Amon. It was hurting her heart to see him like that.

" Amon. You look so tired." came her meek reply.

He nodded. He had hardly slept a wink since the accident. He had tried, but everytime he did, he had nightmares about waking up to find a white sheet placed over her body. Then a flash would occur and he'd be standing over a grave. When he read it, he fell to his knees everytime.

Robin Sena June 12, 1985-September 15, 2002 No one will ever find someone who held on to life so dearly.

He would wake up crying, frantcially reaching out for her and waiting to hear the 'beep, beep!' of her monitors. He came to love that sound more than anything. That is, until she awoke. Then her voice became number one.

He felt something on his face. His eyes opened halfway to see her arm extended up to him, her hand cradling his rough face.

" You need to rest, Amon. If you keep this up, you'll get hurt."

He shook his head.

" Not until I know you'll be alright."

She gave him a small smile, because that was as much strength as she could muster for one movement.

" I'm fine. I think if something were to have gone wrong, the doctor would have said so by now, wouldn't they?"

(keep in mind that she doesnt know what gender the doctor is.)

He nodded.

" Well, if you won't sleep, then will you atleast sit down. You can sit on the bed, if you want."

He looked to the side of the bed, noticing how comfortable it looked.

/ So soft...So warm...Ah, screw it! Who cares if Nagira sees me on it? I'll just threaten him with something if he decides to talk./

He eventaully nodded after his thoughts, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt something burrow itself in his hand. When he looked down, he noticed that was another hand, it's fingers curled around his. He looked to the owner's face, her emerald eyes almost glowing at him. The room was so dark right now, but it wouldn't matter. All he saw was her. Her eyes especially, and since the darkness was all around them, he allowed himself a small smile.

She was going to be alright. She knew it. He knew it. He felt her tug a bit at his hand. He knew what it meant. He was just about to lie down and rest when Nagira came back in with a doctor in his shadow.

" Ms. Robin?"

" Yes, Doctor?"

" It is my duty to inform you of your injuries properly."

She only nodded, her hand squeezing Amon's tighter. Nagira saw it. He'd let Amon know he saw it later. The he could pester his younger sibling until he offically confessed.

/ Heh...And he's gonna hate me forever...Oh well...If it'll get him to blush more, then I'll do it. Then, I'll snap a picture of it, and show everyone at home. I can't wait/

After the doctor informed her of everything wrong and what not to do, he left, saying that she needed more rest to recover better. Nagira walked out after him, mumbling something about," Stupid no-smoking signs."

They figured he'd be outside for a while.

Amon felt the tug at his hand again. He turned his dark, tired gaze back to the beautiful strawberry blonde next to him. It was so tempting. Finally, he gave in. Amon gave her a nod before standing and removing his coat and boots.He sat back down before swinging his legs on to the bed as well.

Amon was laying on his side, his left arm reaching out beneath him and his head resting on it. He felt her move a bit and a weight settle on his arm. He brought his other arm up to her small body, wrapping it around her tiny body, holding her closer. He fell asleep with her warm body snuggled close to his. It was the best sleep he'd had in years.

(end NEW! chapter 7!)

I said that I would try to re-do this one! and i think it may have turned out better! Just tell me whatcha think, mmkay? mmkay!

my sister finally moved away with her hubby... as much as i love her, i love not having to put up with a bad attitude more...as bad as that sounds...

ill try to update soon...but there's no telling...depends on my alg.2 teacher...if she feels nice enough to not give TOO much homework, then ill have more time to do this! and it makes me happy! cuz ive gotten into a show called "One Piece" and I watched Naruto the other night...it was cool!

anyway!

neko-yuff out! 


	8. Comic Relief

I told you id get another one out soon! im not quite sure just how soon this is, considering i began writing this the day i updated! Im trying to keep on the ball here, people! please! review! this is my "Just Nagira" chapter, cuz i figured there's so much drama and stuffs goin on with Robin and Amon, that they needed a rest, ya know? lol! well! i hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz lemme tell ya, i had fun writing it! ...especially when i was talking about the doctor...(not saying anything more, cuz then ill ruin it!) anyway! ill let you all go after you check for your response! 

Anyways!

i will actually do some review responses!

darkshadow- i remember i asked you about what it meant, but anyways! thanks! your review means alot! but i think i told you that...lol!

Angel452- im not giving away anything! i hope this was soon enough...eh heh...

In True Meanings- you've come back! ive lost a bunch of people...either that or they're running behind...:sniffles: you're the only one thats come back...:hugs: thanks! it means im doing good! and as soon as i get the scanner working, ill send one copy to you! his tongue isnt sticking uot, as i said, but hes pouting!

jasmine3883- eh heh...believe me...im working on it! and im sorry that im killing you...but...its killing me too. i dont know how its gonna turn out...i have an idea, but we all know to never plan things...theyll never go your way...lol

skye- i appreciate both reviews! it makes me happy that someone new has come along! This chapter is gonna be funny! all about nagira and his...odd ways...lol!

AAOTD-I told In True Meanings that they were the only one to come back, but then i got your review, and i smiled! Then i got Ayjah's and that made me even happier! cuz you guys, for some reason, stick out most in my mind! lol!...and unfortunately, im still trying to find a spot to put my (also unfortunately) large scanner... i wanna show you! cuz im proud of it!...but unless i can get rid of this crap surrounding this desk...in other words...you may have to wait for just a moment longer before seeing...sorry! . :bows repetitively: forgive this one!

Ayjah- yay! you read it!...i know its late again, but im sorry!...and this time, i have no excuse...:cries: i hope youll forgive me too! just think of it this way...it wasnt NEARLY as long as the wait was last time! lol! and since i dont feel like explaining about the amon pic again, just check AAOTD's response...lol! (i think i elaborated too much, dont you?) anyway! i MEANT to leave you hangin like that! lol! its practically my job to upset people with hanging chapters! lol! pssh! geez...what else did you expect?lol! thanks! i actually got a review complaining about everything...and they only read the first chapter...oh well! i thought it was funny my self...cuz i have 95 other reviews that state other wise! lol oh well! i think this is long enough! and thank you for the congrats!

anonymous but very interested- thanks! you wont know what happens to Amon and Robin next, but you WILL see Nagira in action!

Meeko Melodie- thank you! ill try to keep it up!

Kagome M.K- im sure this wasnt as soon as you hoped, but atleast its something! ;

Hermoniezclone- what do you mean"come back"? it never left! lol! j/k...that was lame...lol! im glad i make you happy! that makes me happy! it means im doing something right!...i dont know if i should tease you or not on the kissing thing...lol! i should prbably leave a scene blank just to spite you! lol! i wouldnt do that! XP not my thing, ya know! lol i suppose i could humor you and say that they will kiss SOMETIME...i just dont know when...it might even be the next time i show them...O.o...you never know...

sennai- then here you go! no more waiting for chappie 8! now just to worry about 9...lol XD

melodie- awwe! i got kisses! i would never dream of leaving this undone...it just takes me a while to get things done the way i want them to! lol

Seashah- you needn't worry, my dear! cuz im here! lol...(wow...that sounded REALLY friggin dumb...) ill try re-working the last chapter, so dont worry! at some point, it should be better than before!

katspegussaus-then this chapter shall relieve you of any tension! so dont worry!

(chapter 8! ive hit eight! yay-yuh!)

He walked down the white halls, looking down at the white floors, then up at the white ceilings...

Then he saw a group nurses standing at a desk. All were hot babes. Long legs, not really skinny, but thin, bodies.  
Some were tan, some were not.

All had different hair styles, ranging from long and braided to short and layered.

He continued walking towards them, then stopped once he was in the middle of the group. He was doing good...until he opened his mouth.

" Oh man...I see white everywhere, and I'm surrounded by beautiful women. I have surely died and gone to heaven. Where are your wings? And your halos? Or did you just lose them thinking of me?"

He looked around him, a large cat-like grin on face. All the beauties rolled their eyes, and walked in different directions to get away from him.

He watched what happened, and his grin faded.

" What? Was it something I said? Wait!"

All of them kept walking, clipboards in hand.

" Bleh! You were all to uptight for the Great Nagira anyway! Hmph..."

He continued walking down the white halls, until he came up to the room that Robin was staying in.

' I wonder what they're talking about...'

He leaned his ear against the door, planning to listen in, but a doctor came up to him.

" May I ask what you're doing out in this hall, sir?"

Nagira cringed. Caught.

" Umm...I was...just listening to them, sir. My brother is in there with his hopefully new girlfriend. Or atleast she'd better be before I get back in there."

The doctor looked at him, scrutinizing him. Nagira just looked the other way. He hated being watched so closely. Amon had better make this up to him. His services weren't for free, ya know? He had to work to get Robin to think of a gift for Amon (granted the girl took his message the completely wrong way!), and he was now working. Giving them space to work out their problems. And while they were mentally ravishing each other with love, he was being watched by a doctor who looked like he had just come from Mars.

He had big, bubbly eyes, with a fishy mouth, and monkey ears. Hardly no hair resided on his shiny head. His skin hung off him like drapes. Nagira was certain you could probably count the man's ribs. The nose on the man's face could pass for a beak! (A/N: think of Yubaba's nose from Spirited Away)

He looked at the doctor and just went, " Buhh!" (A/N: think of Hank Hill...lol)

" I beg your pardon?"

" I said, ' Buhh!'! Meaning, ' Egad! I MUST turn away!'...Buh!" Nagira stated as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

The doctor began to stutter with his wording, then after giving up, he gave a ' Hmph!' and turned away, walking briskly back to the office on the floor.

Nagira just watched in amusement. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the door that was hiding his brother and friend. He leaned down, holding his ear against the door, trying to understand what they were talking about.

Damnit. Amon must know that he was there. He was making sure to speak in low tones. Low enough that he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Damn him...Amon took away his only form of entertainment in this White Hell Hole.

(chapter end)

i know...short...but i figured you guys would want a bit of comical relief from all the amon/robin drama... and Nagira seemed like the perfect comical outlet...dontcha think? lol!

I would put up some review responses, but my AOL is a piece of shit right now... --...so angry! i havent been able to read for...4 days...:growls: im probably at some other place, updating this, cuz AOL...is being a crack head...:O! anyways! I will say:

THANK YOU! XD! you make me happy! and to see that some of you have come back to me! that makes me happy! you all are so cool! so when i get my scanner hooked up, ill try to send you a pic of the amon i did! lol! (ive been saying that for about...half a year now...lol!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

When his eyes opened, he quickly closed them again due to all the bright lights. He slowly tried once more, finding sight easier to bare. He let out a wide yawn, then turned his gaze to the blonde that was resting so peacefully in his arms.

How did this happen again? How was it that he ended up in her bed? With his arms wrapped so comfotrably around her small frame?

Oh yeah. She'd tempted him too much. He could have sworn the pillow had practically screamed out to him, calling his name in a seductive way, and he couldn't help but answer that call. He didn't remember much, but he was certain it was because as soon as his head had hit the calling pillow, he had passed out.

Once he was finally paying a bit of attention to himself, he notcied that he felt so good. His body wasn't no where near as weary and dazed at it had been. His eyes were more focused, and his mind clear...somewhat.

The fact that one Robin Sena was resting so quietly in his arms was definitely something worth having a full mind about. It wasn't that he minded. Oh no. He wasn't about to let another moment pass between them in akwardness. He was going to settle this now. Or as soon as she woke up, which seemed to prove a better choice. Spilling his heart to her while she snoozed was not going to do him any good.

That was when he heard a soft click. He turned his head to the door, expecting to see a nurse or something, but instead saw his older brother.

Nagira's eyes widened at the sight. His little brother, little Amon, who was anti-touchy and anti-feely, was lying within close proximity of Robin. His arms were even around her.

He coughed.

" Well, I think I may wanna know what happened...but if it's what I think it is, don't give me any details."

Amon groaned. Nagira had NO tact what-so-ever. How in the World did his employees put up with him? He had just walked through the door no less than thirty seconds ago, and already he was hoping Nagira would just go back to his and Robin's apartment and watch television or something. And to think that his employees saw him almost every day. They must be having a field day with him gone.

" I merely fell asleep, not that its any of YOUR business."

Nagira grumbled.

" I never said I HAD to know. I just said that I think I'd wanna know. Didn't you get the 'I think' part, or not?"

Amon could feel another argument coming. If Robin were awake, he'd continue with it to make her laugh, but since she was currently...

" Mmmph."

He looked down to her face, one emerald eye opened slightly. The other was hiding behind a fold in his shirt. Her small fists clenched at his shirt as she yawned, her one open eye closing momentarily.

" Are you boys fighting AGAIN?" she said, her voice muffled with sleep.

Nagira grinned. Amon almost gave a full smile.

" Yeah, Amon! Geez! Can't you just shut up for one friggin' minute! Let the girl sleep!"

Amon shot his glare to Nagira, holding it to him until Nagira broke eye contact with him and turned his gaze a bit to Amon's left. Robin was some-what struggling to sit up. He just cocked his head to the side, watching her.

Amon turned his eyes to her as well. When he noticed what she was trying to do, he brought a hand up to her shoulder and pressed softly down on it until she complied.

" But...my back hurts. I need to move it some, don't I?"

She looked pitifully to Amon, but when she saw him shake his head, she looked to Nagira, hoping he would stand up for her.

He looked at her, a frown on his face.

" whatcha lookin' at me for! Don't give me that look!"

Her eyes became more soulful. Nagira shook his head and began waving his arms around frantically.

"I SAID 'DON'T DO THAT!'!"

The look was enough to get almost any man to do what she wanted, but what broke Nagira (and secretly, Amon too) was the muffled 'sniff, sniff sniff' that come from her small nose.

Both men lowered their heads, giving a great sigh. Nagira nodded, disdainfully. She turned her eyes to Amon, and watched as he reluctantly nodded as well. She silently thanked Doujima for giving her that tip.

Robin reached out with a thin, pale hand for Amon's shirt sleeve, trying to find leverage so she could pull herself up.

Amon reached back to her, twisting a bit towards her, and helped pull her up so she wouldn't strain herself so soon.

" Now Robin, if the Doc says you can't stay up, you can't give him the puppy dog look, or he'll make it worse on you for not listening to him." After saying that, Nagira mumbled, " And besides: he already hates me anyway. I mean really. It's not my fault he looks like a frickin' alien...Sheesh."

Robin gave a small giggle, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Amon couldn't help but look at her. It had seemed like forever since he had seen her do that. Now that he was seeing it again, he realized how much he hated it when Nagira left to go home, because it wasn't until he came back that she would laugh again.

'Perhaps I could try to be a bit...not me. Nothing drastic. I don't think I could take drastic. Baby steps, Amon. Baby steps. Then we'll see if I can make her laugh...eventually.'

(chapter 9)

Hopefully this one is good...or atleast decent! ; and i believe that anyone who is a seiftis lover should check out my story "Fairytales". its my first FF8 story, so yeah...my beta for it liked it!

anyway! review! cuz you know i love them! theyre so great!

ttyl!

Neko-Yuff out! 


End file.
